The invention relates to an air guide through steering and rigid axles, particularly of a planetary design, to rotating hubs for regulating tire pressure.
Air guides for regulating tire pressure are known already and have been designed in different ways. German Utility Model DE 8907153 U1 describes an example of an air guide for tire pressure regulation. In this kind of air guide it is disadvantageous in that the sealing in an axial direction requires an axial sealing ring which abuts on a flat front surface of an opposite annular body which acts as sliding surface. Any axial play or elasticity when the axle is loaded (up to 1 mm) cannot be compensated.